This invention relates to synergistic antioxidant compositions and to a method of stabilizing food materials therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to reducing the concentration of a well-known and widely used synthetic antioxidant by the employment in combination therewith of a synergistic antioxidant material derived from naturally occurring spices or herbs.
It has been customary in the processing of a great many foods, which are to be stored for long periods of time between their manufacture and their ultimate consumption, to add small quantities of antioxidants to the foods during their manufacture. Among the more frequently employed antioxidants for this purpose is butylated hydroxyanisole (frequently referred to as BHA), which is a synthetic phenolic-type antioxidant. This antioxidant is often used in foods provided its concentration therein does not exceed a certain value permitted by the Food and Drug Administration.
In recent years, much concern has developed with regard to the addition of synthetic materials to foods, perhaps more from the standpoint of the possibility that synthetic materials in contrast to naturally occurring materials may be more conducive to abnormalities in the growth and development of human beings, or of animals which are used as sources of food products. Whatever the reason for the concern, it appears desirable to reduce the concentrations of synthetic antioxidants as much as possible while still adequately protecting food products against oxidation since the latter type of reaction develops off-flavors and off-odors and may, in certain cases, result in the formation of products in foods which may produce toxic or allergic or other undesirable results. In any event, such oxidation products frequently make foods less acceptable as their concentrations increase.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide an antioxidant composition comprising a synthetic phenolic-type antioxidant, the antioxidant action of which is synergized by means of a composition derived from naturally occurring plant materials so that the concentration of the synthetic phenolic-type antioxidant may be reduced below that which is normally required for good antioxidant effect and stabilization of a food product in the absence of such a synergistic material.
A further object of the invention is to provide a method of stabilizing a food product intended for human or animal consumption against oxidation thereof involving the use with the food material of an antioxidant composition comprising a synergistic mixture phenolic-type antioxidant with a synergist derived from a naturally occurring plant material.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of the invention, and the novel features will be particularly pointed out hereinafter in connection with the appended claims.